creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Screams
thumb|A foto do Super Mario RPG Super Mario RPG sempre foi um dos meus jogos favoritos de todos os tempos, e ainda é. Mesmo depois de... isso... acontecer. A fatídica noite em que a minha visão do jogo mudaria para sempre. Certa noite, cansei de jogar os jogos em que estava trabalhando ultimamente. Minecraft, Team Fortress 2 e outras coisas. Eu queria algo mais antigo e pensei, "O que é melhor do que o meu velho Mario RPG favorito?" Na verdade, eu vinha negligenciando minha webcomic ultimamente. Eu decidi tocar um pouco e isso me deixava com vontade de trabalhar em uma nova história em quadrinhos. Eu peguei meu SNES e minha caixa de jogos e liguei. Normalmente eu usaria um emulador, mas queria sentir o controle em minhas mãos. A configuração do teclado WASD estava ficando cansada para mim. De qualquer forma, eu tenho ligado e olhei através dos meus jogos: Super Mario All-Stars, Super Metroid, Mario World, Crono Trigger, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Eu encontrei. Mas quando eu peguei algo foi muito estranho. O cartucho estava quente. Quero dizer que foi muito quente. Nunca tinha feito isso antes e não havia uma explicação real para isso, uma vez que não tinha sido usado em meses. E mesmo que eu devesse estar mais preocupado com o porquê de estar quente, eu queria tocá-lo. Eu coloquei no sistema e liguei. Imediatamente notei algo mais que era realmente incomum. Logo após o logo de licenciamento do Nintendo/Square, geralmente há uma cena do Toadstool sendo sequestrada por Bowser e Mario abrindo sua porta, vendo-a desaparecida e saltando para salvar o dia. Desta vez, porém, foi totalmente diferente. Toadstool estava sentado no chão no mesmo canteiro de flores, mas ela estava chorando. Como se ela estivesse de luto. Onde a habitual música alegre toca, havia apenas um efeito sonoro de choro. Um som que eu nunca ouvi no jogo antes. E Bowser não apareceu. Ela apenas continuou a chorar. Logo, Mario saiu de sua casa e sentou-se ao lado dela parecendo triste e colocou o braço em volta dela. Ele não estava chorando, tentando ser durão. Eu não sabia o que aconteceu, mas eles obviamente perderam alguém muito próximo. A câmera subiu para o céu e desbotou para branco. A tela desapareceu de volta para Mario em sua casa fazendo várias coisas. Lavando o rosto na pia e olhando para a segunda pia e suspirando. Sentado à mesa do café com um lugar para uma segunda pessoa em frente a ele. Ele olhou para o assento vazio por um instante antes de começar a chorar. Neste ponto, eu sabia quem eles perderam. Foi o Luigi. Mario estava se preparando para sair e foi para o seu martelo na parede e fez uma pausa quando viu o próximo a ele sob o nome "Luigi". Ele parecia que ia se levantar novamente, mas em vez disso, apenas pegou seu martelo, puxou e abaixou o chapéu e saiu. A cena cortou para a Toadstool em seu quarto no castelo. Ela se sentou na cama e suspirou, escovando os cabelos e olhando pela janela. Foi quando se desvaneceu para a tela do título. "Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Screams." (Super Mario RPG: A Lenda dos Setes Gritos). Isso estava errado. Eu nunca vi nenhum desses sprites neste jogo. E por causa de fazer uma história em quadrinhos, eu vi todos, até os sprites escondidos e sem uso. Sete "Gritos?" Eu queria desligar o jogo porque algo estava seriamente errado. Mas fiquei intrigado. Eu queria saber mais. Eu queria saber o que o Mario faria em seguida. Por que Luigi estava morto? Quem ou o que foi responsável? Eu tive que acertar o começo. A tela de seleção de arquivos foi a mesma. Apenas o sprite de Mario que você usa para selecionar seu arquivo mas não tem o mesmo sorriso que ele sempre teve. Ele parecia chateado. E havia apenas um arquivo. Todos os meus arquivos foram embora e eu fui muito longe em todos eles, dois dos quais tinham zerado. O arquivo que permaneceu foi chamado de “PAYBACK”. Selecionei o arquivo e Mario pulou da tela como ele normalmente faz. O jogo desapareceu com Mario fora de sua casa. E ele realmente teve diálogo. Ele nunca falou neste jogo. Não é uma linha. Mas ele estava falando e não era bonito. Mario: "Como isso pôde acontecer? Meu próprio irmão, tirado de mim. Vou fazer alguma coisa. Eles têm que pagar!" Eu poderia mover meu personagem agora. A placa acima da porta de Mario que uma vez disse, “Pipe House”, agora dizia, “Mario e Luigi”, com o nome de Luigi riscado. Eu fui para dentro da casa só por curiosidade. Tudo foi diferente porque havia dois de tudo. Havia duas camas, cada uma com uma mesa de cabeceira e uma lâmpada. O de Mario era aquele com um cobertor verde e o de Luigi era o vermelho. Foi bom que eles fizeram algum contraste lá. Eu sabia que era esse o caso, porque se eu tentasse desligar a lâmpada de Luigi, diria: “Luigi não iria querer que eu dormisse em sua cama. Eu tenho negócios para resolver de qualquer maneira. Saí de casa e fui para o mapa do mundo superior. Não havia muito para isso. Havia pedaços enormes que pareciam ter sido soprados por uma explosão de algum tipo. Mushroom Way foi felizmente intacto. Eu selecionei o Mushroom Way e entrei. Tudo parecia totalmente diferente. As densas florestas e plantas parecem ter sido queimadas e havia inimigos carbonizados no chão, alguns com rostos mutilados e alguns rasgados ao meio com sangue real que nunca, jamais foi visto em um jogo do Mario. Passei pela primeira tela e a segunda tela não ficou muito melhor. As colinas foram achatadas, as flores que outrora giravam eram agora pilhas de cinzas, mais uma vez havia inimigos por toda parte no solo. O bloco de cura completo ainda estava lá, embora eu não precisasse disso agora. Eu não tinha pensado até agora para verificar as estatísticas de Mario. Abri o menu e fui para o status e selecionei Mario. Mario tinha 20/20 de vida, e já tinha um martelo que eu não achava estranho, considerando todo o resto. Suas outras estatísticas também eram normais, exceto uma. Seu Ataque, Defesa, Mgc. O Ataque, Mgc. e a Defesa era normal, mas havia uma nova: a Raiva, e estava em vermelho. Isso me fez olhar para o sprite de Mario novamente e ele ainda parecia chateado. Eu fechei fora disso e continuei a jogar. No final do caminho do cogumelo, havia um chefe. Mas ele não estava vivo. Era um esqueleto do Bro Hammer que uma vez bloqueava o caminho, carne queimada fundida aos ossos. Eu inspecionei o esqueleto e Mario se aproximou, colocou a mão por um segundo, recuou e quebrou em pedaços com seu martelo. Eu fiquei tão chocada com o que estava vendo, mas para uma história tão interessante, não consegui parar de tocar. Eu continuei no Mushroom Kingdom, mas não ficou muito melhor de lá. O Mushroom Kingdom estava em ruínas. As paredes das casas desabaram, os Toads estavam vagando, parecendo doentes, alguns feridos. O lugar parecia Hiroshima depois da bomba atômica. Não houve música. Pequenos gemidos podiam ser ouvidos em segundo plano. Eu tentei falar com uma das pessoas desde que foi a primeira interação do NPC até agora. Ele não disse nada, mas "...". Eu tentei outro. Ela disse: "Por que você voltou? Há outro ataque vindo?" Neste momento eu estava chorando. Eu não podia suportar o que estava vendo. Eu tive que parar e voltar mais tarde. Eu desci para a Pousada para ver se o Bloco de Cura estava lá. Não. Venha para pensar sobre isso, nenhum dos blocos salvos estavam lá. O do "Mario's Pad", se eu me lembro corretamente, deveria haver um no Mushroom Way. Quer que eu jogue até o final, fiz uma pausa e fiz de qualquer maneira. Durante esse tempo eu pensei sobre o que o jogo estava fazendo. O que essa nova história iria me contar? O que aconteceu com o Mushroom Kingdom? Desses "ataques"? Eu acho que teria que descobrir quando joguei novamente. Voltei para o jogo novamente. Eu normalmente desligava minha TV quando eu tinha um jogo parado para que meu pai não fosse atrás de mim sobre deixar as coisas sem supervisão. Liguei a TV e havia uma mensagem na minha tela. “Você saiu do jogo. Eu não recomendaria fazer isso de novo." Eu estava pirando depois disso. Eu tive que recuperar o fôlego, mas ignorei a mensagem e desativei o jogo e comecei de novo. O primeiro lugar que eu queria ir era a loja de itens para ver que tipo de itens esse novo jogo tinha. Mas desci até lá e a porta da frente da loja estava fechada. Havia uma nota na porta. Eu li a nota e disse: “Loja de Itens Fechada indefinidamente pelo proprietário. Desculpe por qualquer inconveniente. Estou com muito medo de continuar por mais tempo." Eu meio que esperava isso. O velho dono da loja era um covarde mesmo assim. Eu vejo que as personalidades de algumas pessoas não foram alteradas de forma alguma. A única mudança real que vi até agora é o Mario. Não é realmente muito que eu possa fazer agora, mas subir para o castelo e ver a princesa. Quando cheguei lá, fiquei contente de ver que o castelo não sofreu muito dano como o resto da cidade. Os dois guardas que geralmente ficam do lado de fora da porta se foram. Eu acho que com os números supostamente diluídos eles eram necessários em outro lugar. Uma vez lá dentro, fui avistado por um Toad imediatamente e, de fato, repreendi por não estar lá antes. Toad: “Mario! Onde você esteve? A princesa ficou muito preocupada com você! Quero dizer, eu teria recuperado você mesmo, mas ultimamente o Toadstool tenha sido tão... então, como você está aguentando?” Mario: “Melhor do que você pode imaginar. Onde está o Toadstool? Toad: “Ela está no quarto dela. Mas eu recomendo que você veja o chanceler primeiro. Vou ligar para ela para você." Eu me mudei para o corredor principal onde o chanceler geralmente está. O quarto estava em ruínas. O tapete vermelho estava todo rasgado, cortinas arrancadas de janelas quebradas, buracos no chão, até sapos mortos ainda em alguns lugares. Todo mundo ainda vivo saltou para suas posições quando entrei. Chanceler: “Oh meus esporos! Mario! Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui! Mario, não há outra maneira de dizer isso, é sombrio. Não há muito que possamos fazer agora. Ou provavelmente nunca. O Reino dos Cogumelos, como sabemos, pode ser feito." Mario: “Eu não me importo... lá eu disse isso. Eu não me importo mais. Eu parti novamente para derrotar um mal poderoso. Mas não para nenhum de vocês. Meu irmão está morto. É tudo culpa deles. Eu quero encontrar a pessoa que fez isso e tirar a pele dos ossos. Então eu vou arrancar seus olhos e mostrar a eles para que ele possa ver o quão feio ele é por dentro. Então eu vou arrancar seu coração assumindo ter um. E esse martelo vai me levar até lá. Chanceler: "Agora Mario, isso é um pouco sombrio para você ... o que aconteceu com você?" Ele chegou mais perto de Mario e ele deu um passo para trás e outro passo para trás antes de ... Eu não podia acreditar. Ele balançou o martelo para ele. Ele bateu com todas as suas forças. Mesmo com os sprites tão pequenos e pixelados, eu poderia dizer o que aconteceu. Ele quebrou o pescoço do chanceler. Uma pequena quantidade de sangue saiu de sua boca, o que causou o maior dano. O impacto aconteceu quase em câmera lenta. Os outros Toads apenas assistiram com horror como seu herói usado matou seu líder a sangue frio. Toad: "Se não temos mais o Mario, que esperança temos?" Todos começaram a chorar e Mario se virou e saiu do quarto. Este jogo estava realmente me deprimindo. Na sala ao lado, Toadstool estava esperando por ele. Toadstool: “Eu vi o que você fez. Por quê? Mario: Eu não sei. Você sabe que isso não sou eu. Mas... acho que depois desse pequeno display... eu sou uma causa perdida. Eu deveria sair e nunca mais voltar. Eu sinto muito." Toadstool: “Espere! Mario, esta cidade é uma causa perdida. Acho que você fez um favor e tirou da miséria um pouco mais rápido. Por favor, me leve com você." Mario: “Não. Eu não posso perder duas pessoas perto de mim. Toadstool tentou responder uma última vez antes que houvesse um estrondo. Como quando a espada, Exor, desceu e sacudiu a Fortaleza de Bowser. Mas veio do quarto ao lado. Mario e Toadstool entraram no salão principal e ali, acima do corpo do chanceler, estava o mais grosseiro alienígena de ficção científica que eu já vi. Era preto e tem longas pernas de aranha e uma cabeça gigante. Foi um dos sprites mais bem feitos que eu já vi neste jogo. Como em muito alta definição em comparação com o resto. Toad: “Saiu do chanceler! Ajude-nos!" Imediatamente começou uma batalha. O primeiro que eu tinha desde que comecei. Era a música normal do chefe. Eu estava feliz por finalmente ouvir alguma música familiar de uma vez. Eu tenho minhas opções A/B/X/Y e estava pronto para atacar. Eu tentei X para obter um ataque de salto, pois alguns inimigos têm pontos fracos diferentes. Eu pensei em testá-lo. Eu pulei, nunca fiquei enferrujado no timing porque eu consegui perfeitamente. Exceto... fez... 0 dano. Agora foi sua vez de atacar. Com o que aconteceu, eu sabia o que esperar. Ele pulou em Mario e matou-o até a morte, causando 20 de dano... meu HP máximo. Eu fui morto em um hit e a música diminuiu até parar quando todos os seus membros morreram. A batalha acabou em um turno. Eu pensei que deveria ser um evento de história e acabou que foi. Saí da batalha e o alienígena estava em cima de Mario, peguei-o com a boca e engoli tudo. Toadstool e todos os outros só podiam assistir horrorizados enquanto a tela se apagava. O olhar de choque no úbere no meu rosto era inimaginável. Por que alguém faria isto? Quem poderia pensar em um final tão horrível para um jogo do Mario? Ele sumiu com Toadstool e todos os Toads restantes na terra de Nimbus, que eu estou assumindo que era o único lugar seguro que restava, mantendo um serviço memorial para Mario. Os créditos começaram a rolar sem som algum. Apenas o silêncio com as pessoas ao fundo chorando os olhos e respirando com a foto de Mario. Eu continuei por todos os créditos apenas no caso de algo acontecer no final. E eu estava certo em manter isso em mente. A coisa que eu estava esperando menos. Foi o Luigi. Ele cutucou a cabeça no tiro com um sorriso maligno em seu rosto, ele riu alto em meus alto-falantes e a tela ficou preta. Fiquei mais tempo para ver se alguma coisa aconteceria e nada aconteceu. Eu desliguei o jogo e liguei novamente. Mas foi embora. O jogo voltou ao normal. Meus arquivos salvos estavam de volta. Mario ficou feliz de novo. Eu comecei um arquivo. Eu estava continuando na Smithy's Factory. Eu olhei para as estatísticas de todos. Não havia Raiva. Era como se nada dessa loucura tivesse acontecido! De certa forma eu estava feliz. De certa forma eu queria ver como essa história teria ido se... bem, é tarde demais para pensar sobre isso agora, porque não tem feito isso desde então. Eu não sei o que meu sistema estava tentando me dizer, mas com certeza era assustador pensar nisso. Pensamentos de Revisão O autor está dando uma consideração cuidadosa a uma versão revisada desta história, por isso é mais longo e menos decepcionante no final. O dia que acontece não é claro. Fique ligado. Traduzido e adaptado por: dh1 Criado por: Mattboy115 Categoria:Super Mario Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados